Waratte ne, Aniki!
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Tertawalah, Aniki. Sekali saja, tertawalah untukku. Sekedar senyum pun tak apa. setelah itu akan kuturuti permintaanmu. Aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu. SasuNaru, AR, ShoAi, yaoi. Dun like dun read! Special fict for SasuNaru Day! If U dun mind, RnR!


**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Warnings:** AU, shonen-ai, yaoi pake OOCness, _bad words_, _**incest**_. _Don't like don't read_. Pindah channel ajah yang pembenci ini! _Once more, __**Flamers be gone**__. Clear enough? Good._

**Summary:** Naruto menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha. Ia senang karena menjadi bagian dari keluarga Sasuke, pemuda yang disukainya. Sayangnya, Sasuke tak merasakan hal yang sama, atau begitulah menurutnya. **Special fict for SasuNaru Day, 10****th**** July 2010.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sekali lagi… aku ingin melihat tawamu sekali lagi—ah, sekedar senyum pun tak apa. Senyum yang paling kusukai dari orang yang paling kusukai pula, aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi. Setelah itu, akan kuturuti permintaan rahasiamu.

Aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Waratte ne, Aniki!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto—err, salah sepertinya. Biar kuulangi lagi, namaku Uchiha Naruto, 17 tahun, anak ketiga dalam keluarga Uchiha. Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa aku mengatakan Uzumaki di kali pertama aku memperkenalkan diri. Baiklah, akan kujelaskan pada kalian. Margaku yang dulu memang Uzumaki sebelum ibu memutuskan untuk menikah dengan kepala keluarga Uchiha. Sebenarnya margaku itu Namikaze, marga bawaan ayahku yang sudah meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu. Uzumaki itu marga keluarga ibuku, jadi otomatis namaku berubah kembali ke Uzumaki ketika ayahku meninggal. Ugh… sebetulnya aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya! Intinya sih, setelah ayahku meninggal, ibuku menikah lagi dengan pria dari klan Uchiha yang kehilangan istrinya setelah kelahiran putera bungsunya. Jadi, sekarang aku adalah anggota keluarga Uchiha. Jelaskah? Yah, semoga saja begitu.

Aku memiliki dua saudara tiri laki-laki, namanya Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi-nii berumur 23 tahun dan sudah bekerja sebagai wakil dari tou-san—ayahku yang sekarang. Kakak tiriku yang paling tua ini adalah lelaki jenius yang pernah beberapa kali mendapat penghargaan baik dari instansi nasional maupun internasional. Aku sangat membanggakannya. Meski aku tahu aku takkan menjadi sepertinya, aku tak pernah merasa iri. Mungkin karena dirinya yang terlalu jauh untuk kujangkau. Tapi, aku sangat menyayanginya. Dan berbeda dengan saudara tiriku yang satu lagi.

Kakak tiriku yang kedua memiliki usia yang sama denganku—kami hanya berjarak beberapa bulan saja, dia Juli dan aku Oktober. Sama dengan Itachi-nii, Sasuke—aku tidak menambahkan 'nii' karena aku merasa kami sepantaran—adalah seorang pemuda yang jenius dan merupakan penerus keluarga Uchiha yang kedua. Jujur, aku tak begitu peduli dengan 'acara' penerus atau apalah itu namanya—aku bodoh sih, tidak seperti mereka berdua. Ah, melantur. Okeh, kembali pada topik. Sasuke itu mirip sekali dengan Itachi-nii—mereka memang saudara kandung, sih—tapi tidak mirip dalam segi sifat. Itachi-Nii itu baik hati, pengertian, dan lembut. Sedangkan Sasuke itu dingin, cuek, dan agak kasar… terutama padaku.

Haaaah… aku jadi ingin menghela napas panjang kalau mengingatnya. Padahal sewaktu kami menjadi rival di SMP, aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini. Kalau dia cuek, aku tidak peduli. Namun, kalian bisa segera mengetahui bahwa hubunganku dengan Sasuke tidak begitu baik—salah, sangat buruk saat ini! Eh, apa aku belum bilang kalau aku dan Sasuke adalah rival? Ahaha~ _gomen ttebayo_!

Jadi begini, aku dan Sasuke adalah rival ketika sekolah di SMP Konoha. Waktu itu kami belum menjadi saudara tiri dan masih sering berkelahi karena _name-callings_. Kalian tahu, aku memanggilnya 'teme' dan dia memanggilku 'dobe'. Sepele memang, tapi kami selalu bertengkar lalu berkelahi karena hal itu. Kami adalah rival meskipun aku sendiri yang memutuskannya seperti itu. Dan aku senang dengan hubungan kami yang seperti ini. Aku senang dia menanggapi kekonyolanku, dan lebih senang lagi karena dia mengakui keberadaanku. Sebelum bertemu dengannya, aku ini selalu sendiri karena perawakanku yang seperti orang asing: rambut pirang, mata biru, kulit kecoklatan. _Hell yeah_, aku seperti orang Amerika campuran! Maka dari itulah, aku senang ada yang mau menerima diriku apa adanya.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang kudapatkan sekarang setelah kami menjadi saudara tiri? Sasuke meninggalkanku. Bukan meninggalkan dalam artian pergi selamanya atau bagaimana, tapi meninggalkanku dalam kesendirian. Aku seperti dilempar kembali dalam jurang ketiadaan dimana keberadaanku tak dianggap. Dia menghindariku. Dia menolak untuk berbicara padaku kalau bukan urusan penting. Bahkan… bahkan dia seperti tidak melihatku. Aku benar-benar dianggap 'mati' olehnya.

Sakit. Hatiku sungguh sakit kalau mengingatnya. Sasuke sudah tak lagi menganggapku ada… sungguh membuat hatiku sakit. Apalagi kemarin aku baru mendengar sesuatu yang membuatku semakin terpuruk.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Tou-san, aku ingin meneruskan sekolah di Universitas Oto. Aku ingin mengambil jurusan Ekonomi Internasional di sana," Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata, memecah keheningan di ruang makan._

"_Wah, Sasuke. Bukankah Oto sangat jauh dari rumah? Kau yakin akan mengambil kuliah di sana?" kaget Kushina yang lalu berpaling pada suaminya. "Bagaimana, Fugaku?" tanyanya._

_Sang kepala keluarga menatap putera tengahnya, "Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Sasuke? Kalau benar kau tidak ragu lagi, aku tidak punya alasan untuk mencegahmu. Hanya saja, kau harus belajar keras agar dapat diterima di sana. Kau mengerti?" ujarnya._

_Sasuke mengangguk, "Tentu, Tou-san," jawabnya pasti sebelum menoleh pada sang ibu, "tenang saja, Kaa-san. Aku akan pulang ke rumah sebulan sekali kalau mendapatkan izin dari asrama Oto nanti," ucapnya tenang sambil tersenyum kecil._

"_Berjuanglah, Otoutou," ucap Itachi sambil menepuk pelan kepala sang adik, "aku menunggumu di sana," tambahnya. Itachi adalah salah satu dosen muda di Universitas Oto, hanya saja pekerjaan itu bukanlah pekerjaan utamanya._

"_Kalau Naru-chan, kau mau meneruskan ke mana?" tanya Kushina pada puteranya yang terlihat terkejut._

"_E-eh? A-aku? Eeto… aku kalau bisa sih mau masuk Universitas Konoha saja… err, aku mau mengambil jurusan kesenian di sana…" jawab Naruto sedikit ragu dengan keputusannya._

"_Pilihan bagus, Naru-kun. Kau memang berbakat dalam bidang seni," sahut Itachi yang memindahkan tangannya ke helaian pirang adik bungsunya, kemudian mengacak-acaknya._

"_Onii-chan!" protes Naruto. "Padahal rambutku sudah rapi tadi!" kesalnya pada sang kakak sulung. Tentu saja hal itu tidak sungguhan._

_Itachi tersenyum simpul, "Lebih bagus lagi kalau rambutmu tetap liar seperti biasanya. Itu baru mencerminkan dirimu, saigo no otoutou," ucapnya kalem. Naruto hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sambil ikut tersenyum._

"_Berusahalah, Naruto. Universitas Konoha itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan," sang ayah berkata memperingati putera bungsunya._

"_Ha'i, Tou-san!" jawab Naruto tegas._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Terdengar seperti keluarga bahagia, 'kan? Tentu saja kami bahagia, tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya bahagia. Apa kalian sadar kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak menegurku? Biasanya, Sasuke selalu berkomentar akan apa yang ingin kulakukan—sewaktu menjadi rival sih begitu. Namun, nyatanya sekarang, dia tidak berbuat seperti itu lagi. Dan apa yang kudengar? Dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke Universitas Oto! Baiklah kalau dia ingin mendalami ilmu ekonominya dan menjadi penerus sukses seperti Tou-san dan Itachi-nii—TAPI! Tapi dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke asrama Oto dan pulang hanya sebulan sekali. SEKALI!

Aku jadi tahu sekarang alasan mengapa dia tak lagi berbicara dan menganggapku tiada.

Sasuke membenciku. Dia tak menginginkanku masuk dalam daftar keluarga Uchiha yang terhormat.

Setidaknya, kini aku bisa mengetahui bahwa aku memang tak pernah baik di matanya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Normal POV**

"Naru-chan, tolong antarkan ini pada Sasuke sebelum berangkat," pinta Kushina. "Ia lupa membawa bekal makan siangnya."

"Heeehh? Kenapa aku? Aku bisa terlambat nanti!" protes Naruto sambil membenarkan seragamnya. "Lagipula, siapa suruh dia lupa?"

"Hari ini Sasuke ada ujian Matematika. Karena itu dia harus makan makanan yang bergizi. Cepat ya!" tegas Kushina sambil berlalu ke dapur.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Kenapa aku tidak diistimewakan seperti ini kalau ujian?" gumamnya sangat pelan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**SMA Konoha Elite**

"Sasuke-san, ada yang mencarimu."

Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat Juugo—teman sekelas yang memanggilnya. "Siapa?" tanyanya sambil menandai halaman buku yang dibawanya.

Juugo menengok sejenak ke belakang untuk bertanya sebelum kembali menghadapi Sasuke, "Katanya Naruto."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke mendecak pelan—meki langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan menemui sang adik. "_Thanks_," ucapnya pada Juugo sebelum berlalu keluar kelas.

"Siapa, Juugo?" tanya pemuda berambut putih bernama Suigetsu. "Tumben banget Sasuke dapat tamu."

"Entah. Dia cuma bilang namanya Naruto," jawab Juugo, "tapi… sepertinya aku kenal dengan orang itu. Di mana ya?"

"Dia adiknya Sasuke-kun. Adik tiri sih," sahut Karin. Suigetsu dan Juugo hanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

**_Di Koridor_**

"Mau apa ke sini?" tanya Sasuke ketus pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau kelupaan bekalmu. Kaa-san menyuruhku mengantarnya," jawab Naruto tenang—meski sebetulnya ia agak kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, "Hn," balasnya singkat seraya mengambil bekal tersebut. Ia pun berbalik untuk kembali ke kelas, tak lagi mengindahkan pemuda berambut pirang yang masih menatapnya lekat.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto, menghentikan langkah sang kakak tiri. Sebenarnya ia tak menyangka bahwa pemuda berambut _raven_ itu akan 'mendengar'nya. Karena itu, Naruto terpaku sejenak sebelum mengucapkan kalimatnya lagi.

"Tersenyumlah."

Perkataan Naruto sedikit membuat Sasuke terkesiap. Sedikit, benar-benar hanya sedikit membuatnya terkesiap. Namun, dengan segera sang Uchiha tengah itu melangkah kembali. Kali ini takkan mendengarkan omongan sang adik.

Setelah sang kakak meninggalkannya, Naruto menghela napas. Ia pun menjitak kepalanya sendiri karena merasa bodoh akan perkataannya barusan.

_Baka Naruto! Sasuke tidak akan lagi tersenyum padamu! Dia itu… dia itu…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**SMA Konoha Classic**

"Naruto, kau datang telat lagi! Ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya, hah?" seru seorang guru berambut coklat yang diikat ke atas pada Naruto yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya.

"_Gomenne_, Iruka-sensei. Tadi ada urusan sebentar," jawab Naruto sekedarnya—tanpa semangat seperti yang biasanya dan terlihat sangat lesu. Hal ini membuat sang guru khawatir.

"Kau sakit, Naruto? Kalau sakit lebih baik kau ke UKS saja," cemas Iruka. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat murid kesayangannya mengangguk, begitu pun dengan teman-temannya. Biasanya Naruto akan menjawab 'daijoubu ttebayo!' dengan begitu riangnya. Namun, sekarang…

"Sensei, biar kuantar Naruto ke UKS," tiba-tiba seorang murid berkata, "aku takut dia pingsan di tengah jalan nanti."

Iruka berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk, "Baiklah. Tolong bantu Naruto ya, Gaara-kun!" ucapnya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara dalam perjalanan menuju UKS. Mata hijaunya menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan intensitas cemas yang kentara. "Kalau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku," tambahnya.

Langkah Naruto berhenti sebelum akhirnya berbalik arah, tidak lagi menuju UKS.

"Dan sekarang kau mau ke mana?" tanya Gaara sedikit gusar karena pertanyaannya tak ditanggapi.

"Atap. Kau mau tahu kenapa, 'kan?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Minggir kau. Jangan menghalangi pandanganku."_

"_Memangnya kau pikir siapa dirimu, hah?"_

"_Yang pasti bukan dobe sepertimu. Sekarang minggir!"_

"_Teme! Berani sekali kau! Yang menemukan taman dan tempat duduk istimewa ini aku tahu!"_

"_Hn. Dasar dobe! Bahkan kau tidak tahu bahwa tempat ini adalah wilayah keluarga Uchiha! Kau bisa dianggap penyusup!"_

"_TEME! Aku juga Uchiha mulai sekarang!"_

"… _Ha?"_

"_Kemarin ayahmu melamar seorang wanita berambut merah bermata hijau bernama Uzumaki Kushina, 'kan? Kau tidak sadar kalau wanita itu ibuku, huh?"_

"… _No way…"_

_Semenjak saat itu, dunia Sasuke mulai hancur perlahan-lahan._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Kau tahu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara setelah mereka duduk di atap sekolah. Pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya mengangguk, membuat Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dulu kami sering bertengkar dan berkelahi sewaktu SMP. Para guru pun kewalahan menghadapi sifat kami yang urakan seperti ini. Tapi, karena Sasuke murid pintar, yang selalu kena hukuman adalah aku. Hal itulah yang membuatku selalu mencari masalah dengannya," ia pun berhenti untuk menghela napas.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu. Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku senang bisa bertengkar dengannya. Karena… karena kami berteman. Aku memang sering menganggapnya rival, tapi itu hanyalah wujud dari rasa senangku. Ternyata… ternyata ada yang menanggapiku layaknya teman—meski kami sering kali beradu mulut. Dan dulu, aku bersumpah bahwa siapa pun yang mau menganggapku teman, aku akan menjadi teman terbaik mereka. Karena itu, aku pun bersumpah untuk selalu menjadi teman terbaik bagi Uchiha Sasuke."

Gaara melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sepertinya semakin gelap oleh sebuah perasaan menyakitkan. Ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke adalah saudara tiri sekarang. Dan seharusnya hal itu justru membuat Naruto senang karena selain memiliki teman seperti Sasuke, ia juga mendapatkannya sebagai saudara. Seharusnya begitu. Tapi, kenapa nada yang didengarnya adalah nada dari seseorang yang kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga?

"Aku yakin persahabatan kalian akan lebih erat lagi mengingat bahwa kalian bersaudara sekarang, 'kan? Lalu… apa masalahnya?" tanya Gaara. Telinga sensitifnya mendengar tawa pahit keluar dari tenggorokan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kau belum tahu, Gaara? Sasuke tak lagi bicara seperti biasa padaku semenjak orang tua kami bersatu," jawab Naruto getir.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sasuke… dia tak lagi menganggapku temannya. Dia membenciku."

Gaara membelalakkan matanya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali mengendalikan dirinya. "Itu tidak mungkin, Naruto. Dia tidak akan membencimu, aku jamin itu."

"TAPI SEKARANG BEDA, GAARA!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba. "Dia selalu menjauhiku selama dua tahun ini! Dia seperti tak menginginkanku masuk dalam keluarganya! Dia… dia…" Ia menghentikan kalimatnya untuk mengambil napas yang sepertinya habis dari paru-parunya.

"Sasuke tak lagi tersenyum padaku…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Apa-apaan ini? Aku tak pernah mendengar sebelumnya! Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?"_

"_Aku juga baru tahu seminggu yang lalu, Sasuke. Dan karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk, aku jadi lupa mau memberitahumu. Apa kau menentangnya?"_

"_Aku tidak menentangnya, Aniki! Hanya saja… kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku kalau wanita yang dilamar Tou-san adalah ibu dari… ARGH!"_

"_Naruto-kun, maksudmu? Kudengar kalian teman yang baik. Tidak masalah, 'kan?"_

"_Teman baik darimana? Kami selalu bertengkar dan berkelahi, apa itu yang disebut teman?"_

"_Meskipun begitu, Naruto-kun merupakan temanmu yang paling dekat, benar? Seharusnya kau senang dia menjadi saudaramu, Otoutou. Naruto-kun juga senang menjadi saudaramu."_

"_Bukan itu… bukan itu maksudku… kenapa jadi begini…?_

"_Apa masalahmu, Sasuke?"_

"_Aku… aku…"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"… _suki_…"

"Heh? Apa katamu tadi?" tanya Suigetsu pada pemuda bertubuh besar di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Kau salah dengar mungkin," jawab Juugo.

"Hmm, salah dengar ya? Ya sudahlah." Mereka pun kembali konsentrasi pada pelajaran, sama sekali tak sadar bahwa pemuda jenius teman mereka tengah tertidur tepat di bangku belakang Juugo… memimpikan seorang pemuda lainnya.

_Suki da, Dobe…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sang pemuda berambut merah menatap teman dekatnya yang terlihat begitu depresi. Rasanya jarang sekali ia mendapati wajah seperti itu dari Naruto. Selama 2 tahun ia berteman dengan si 'bungsu' Uchiha, Gaara selalu beranggapan Naruto sebagai orang yang _carefree_ dan _easy-going_. Namun, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia menyadari bahwa itu semua hanyalah kamuflase.

Naruto itu lebih kompleks daripada manusia lainnya.

Berlebihankah jika ia berpikir begitu? Tidak, karena di sini adalah SMA Konoha _Classic_ dimana kebanyakan siswa adalah 'buangan' alias 'rakyat jelata' alias umum. Jadi, murid di sini cenderung tak pernah memusingkan suatu masalah. Beda dengan SMA yang ditempati sang objek yang mereka bicarakan. SMA Konoha _Elite_ adalah sekolah khusus mereka yang jenius dan berada seperti keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Kalau bertanya mengapa Naruto tidak masuk SMA elit itu padahal dia seorang Uchiha, jawabannya adalah karena Naruto tak menginginkannya. Selain itu, otaknya juga tidak sanggup bertahan dalam sekolah 'atas' itu. Siswa-siswi di sekolah itu cenderung berpikiran rumit dan bertele-tele.

Kembali pada pemuda berambut merah yang masih menatap temannya dengan lekat; Gaara mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menepuk bahu temannya. "Boleh aku tahu alasan yang sebenarnya, Naruto?" tanyanya pelan. Pemuda berambut pirang yang ditanya meliriknya sejenak sebelum menunduk; memperhatikan sesuatu di lantai yang tiba-tiba begitu menarik minatnya.

Ingin Naruto bertanya balik seperti 'apa maksudmu?' atau 'kau bicara apa?'. Namun, ia mengerti maksud sang Sabaku dan ia tahu harus bagaimana menjawabnya. Yang jadi masalahnya sekarang adalah, apakah ia sudah siap untuk memberitahu orang lain akan hal 'itu' atau tidak? Apakah Gaara cukup bisa dipercaya untuk hal semacam ini?

"Kau boleh tidak mengatakannya tapi biarkan aku menebak, oke?" ujar Gaara. Begitu Naruto mengangguk, ia kembali berkata, "Kau menyukainya, 'kan? Karena itu kau tidak ingin dia menjauhimu. Tidak apa walau sering bertengkar, yang terpenting adalah kau tidak diabaikan olehnya. Apa aku benar?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap Gaara dengan mata biru yang membelalak. Semua yang dikatakannya tepat pada sasaran. Apa dirinya begitu mudah dibaca? Atau pemuda itu…

"Kau ini paranormal ya?" heran Naruto. "Selama ini tak ada yang menyadari bagaimana perasaanku tapi kau bisa dengan mudah membaca semuanya… kau paranormal, Gaara…"

Mendengarnya, Gaara tertawa kecil, "Aku manusia biasa, Naruto! Kau saja yang berpikir terlalu kompleks sehingga memudahkanku membacanya!" jelasnya.

"Kenapa kau malah lebih mudah membaca pikiran kompleks, huh? Bukannya pikiran _easy-going_ lebih mudah dibaca?" bingung Naruto—membuat Gaara berhenti tertawa, namun tetap tersenyum.

"Apa aku belum bilang kalau pacarku itu siswa Konoha _Elite_? Yang rambutnya panjang itu loh," ucap Gaara.

"Oh, gadis yang bermata putih itu ya? Siapa namanya… err, Hyuuga Hinata?" Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat pertemuan OSIS sekolahnya dengan OSIS sekolah elit itu pada musim panas tahun lalu. Waktu itu Sasuke menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS dan Hinata sebagai sekretarisnya. Naruto adalah perwakilan dari kelasnya bersama dengan Gaara, dan di saat itulah Gaara memberitahu perihal kekasihnya.

"Kau yakin dia yang kumaksud?" Gaara memastikan jawaban Naruto dengan seringai di bibirnya. Melihat Naruto mengerutkan alis pertanda bingung, Gaara melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Pacarku memang berambut panjang tapi warnanya bukan hitam kebiruan, Naruto. Warna rambutnya coklat tua dan selalu diikat ujungnya saja," jelasnya.

Lagi, Naruto berpikir. Gadis yang mana lagi itu? Setahunya, hanya ada dua gadis yang ikut dalam pertemuan OSIS; Hyuuga Hinata dan Haruno Sakura, itu pun tidak ada yang berambut coklat tua. Eh, tunggu dulu… memang ada yang berambut seperti itu tapi… tapi—

"Yup, Hyuuga Neji. Wakil ketua OSIS dan juga sepupu dari Hinata. Laki-laki itulah yang menjadi pacarku," ucap Gaara pada akhirnya dengan senyum bangga. "Mengingat Neji juga memiliki pikiran kompleks sepertimu, aku jadi mudah membacanya. Sudah jelas jawabanku?"

Sang mantan Uzumaki itu kembali harus mendapati sebuah kenyataan yang mengejutkan. Ternyata Gaara berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki! Ia tidak pernah berpikir pemuda itu akan membelok haluan, tapi kini ia tahu…

"Karena itu kau tidak terkejut saat aku tidak membantah tebakanmu, Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk, "Dan kau tahu kau tidak sekedar menyukainya. Kau mencintainya, 'kan?"

Kali itu Naruto mengiyakan. Tidak ada gunanya ia terus bungkam karena Gaara sudah tahu semuanya. "Aku mencintainya sejak pertengkaran pertama kami di SMP dulu. Begitu mengetahui bahwa aku akan menjadi saudara dengannya, aku sangat bahagia. Sayangnya, dia tak merasakan hal yang sama. Dia… Sasuke tidak suka aku menjadi bagian dari keluarganya…" lirihnya sambil menunduk dalam.

"Kau belum tahu apa yang ada dalam hatinya, Naruto. Bisa saja ia merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Sasuke itu kompleks, 'kan?" Gaara mencoba membesarkan hati Naruto.

"Ya… mungkin begitu…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Aku pulang..."

"Ah, selamat datang, Naru-chan!" balas Kushina. "_Gomenne_, bisa belikan Kaa-san telur dan tepung terigu? Ternyata bahan yang Kaa-san beli untuk membuat kue tidak cukup sementara _oven_-nya sudah Kaa-san panaskan. Bisa minta tolong belikan, Naru-chan?" pinta sang ibu.

Naruto mengangguk—membuat ibunya tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya!" Kushina pun kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil daftar belanjaan dan sejumlah uang dari laci. Naruto tengah meletakkan tasnya di sofa ketika sang ibu memanggil seseorang.

"Sasuke, bisa turun sebentar?" pinta Kushina dari lantai bawah. Panggilan itu membuat Naruto merasakan firasat buruk entah kenapa.

Sasuke pun turun tak beberapa lama—masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Mata oniksnya bertemu pandang dengan warna safir milik Naruto sebelum ia memutuskan kontak dengannya. Tak dapat lagi ia melihat luka yang menodai langit biru sang adik.

"Bisa temani Naru-chan belanja? Kaa-san masih harus memasak lagi, Sasuke bantu Naru-chan ya?" pinta Kushina riang sebelum kembali ke dapur. Wanita itu tak mengindahkan protes yang keluar dari kedua puteranya.

Mau tak mau, Sasuke dan Naruto harus melakukannya berdua. Bagaimana pun juga, sang bunda tersayang akan sangat mengerikan jika mereka membuatnya marah.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Telur, tepung terigu, gula, margarine… uhm, sepertinya sudah semua," gumam Naruto saat memeriksa belanjaan. Kemudian, ia beralih pada pemuda yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya; sang kakak yang sedari tadi hanya diam—baik dalam perjalanan menuju supermarket maupun setelah tiba di dalamnya. Pemuda yang mengenakan _blazer_ abu-abu itu pun sama sekali tak membantu mengambilkan apa-apa, hanya diam dan menjaga jarak. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto menghela napas.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan sang kakak. Sayang, yang didapatkannya bukanlah jawaban melainkan rasa kesepian saat ia melihat Sasuke keluar dari supermarket dan menunggu di depan etalase kafe sebelah. Kini ia yakin bahwa Sasuke tak sudi berada di dekatnya lagi. Dan hal itu semakin membuat hatinya membusuk dengan rasa sakit yang semakin memuncak.

Di tengah rasa sakit tersebut, Naruto berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar. Setelah itu, ia keluar dan menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat sekali sudah bosan. Pemuda yang masih mengenakan _gakuran_ hitam itu mencoba tersenyum dan kembali mengajak bicara sang kakak.

"Ne, Sasuke, tadi aku melihat jus tomat kaleng di dalam. Kupikir mungkin kau ingin meminumnya nanti di rumah, jadi kubelikan untukmu," ucap Naruto. Nadanya terdengar seperti biasa, namun sebenarnya tidak. Degup jantungnya berdetak kencang sehingga bisa saja suara yang dihasilkannya malah bergetar oleh kegugupan yang tak bisa dihentikannya. Dalam hal ini, ia masih bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya meski hanya membuatnya semakin sakit.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Bahkan, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu seperti tak melihat Naruto, terbukti dari kakinya yang mulai meninggalkannya. Kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celana dengan postur tubuh yang tidak peduli apapun, termasuk adik tirinya.

"Aniki…"

Panggilan Naruto itu menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Ia menoleh ke segala arah dengan tenang seakan mencari keberadaan aniki yang dipanggil pemuda itu. Itachi. Namun, nihil. Ia tak menemukan Itachi dimanapun. Tak lama, ia tersentak. Yang memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan 'aniki' hanya dirinya saja, sedangkan Naruto memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan 'onii-chan'. Kalau begitu, sebutan 'aniki' yang baru saja terlontar ditujukan pada…

"Aniki…" panggil Naruto lagi yang jelas ditujukannya pada Sasuke. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Rambut pirangnya menutupi matanya sehingga warna biru yang mendung karena awan hitam tak dapat terlihat oleh Sasuke. Ia sedang berjuang mempertahankan keutuhan bendungan emosinya yang semakin tipis oleh rasa sakit. Ia harus berusaha… harus terus berusaha agar tak jatuh dalam jurang kegelapan yang meledakkan semua emosinya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih melihat Naruto dari sudut matanya. Tak urung, panggilan 'aniki' yang ditujukan padanya membuatnya penasaran. Selama ini Naruto tak pernah memanggilnya 'aniki'—pasti selalu 'teme' atau Sasuke seperti biasa. Kalau tiba-tiba dirinya dipanggil 'aniki', tentunya ada yang salah pada Naruto. Dan sedikit banyak, ia mengetahui penyebabnya.

"Apa, hah? Kau minta kubawakan belanjaannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bosan seraya melangkah mendekati Naruto untuk mengambil kantung belanja. "Begini saja tidak bisa… cih!" ketusnya. Di saat tangannya hendak mengambil kantung tersebut, secara tak terduga Naruto melangkah mundur.

"T-tidak usah. Biar aku saja yang membawanya," ucap pemuda berambut pirang dengan sedikit gemetar pada awal kalimatnya. Kepalanya masih menunduk seolah tak ingin Sasuke melihat ekspresinya sekarang.

Sasuke mendengus keras karena sebal melihat tingkah adik tirinya. Sudah bagus ia berniat membantu, ternyata pemuda itu yang tidak mau. Sia-sia saja pertolongannya.

"Aniki…" Naruto memanggilnya lagi tepat di saat Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Mulanya, Sasuke tak mengindahkannya lagi. Namun, Naruto semakin sering memanggilnya dengan 'aniki', bisa dibilang sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Hingga pada satu titik, di mana mereka berada di depan rel kereta api yang sedang menyalakan tanda merah, kekesalan Sasuke memuncak.

"DARITADI KAU MEMANGGILKU 'ANIKI', 'ANIKI' TERUS! MAUMU APA, HAH?" bentak Sasuke, sedikit membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Aniki," ucap Naruto lagi. Entah kenapa, ia malah senang dengan keadaan ini. Sasuke akhirnya menanggapinya dan mengajaknya bertengkar. Setidaknya itulah yang berada dalam pikirannya saat ini.

Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke menarik kerah _gakuran_-nya, membuat Naruto harus menahan kantung belanjaan agar tak lepas dari lengannya. Oniks beradu dengan safir. Saling menatap dengan lekat, tak ada yang mengalah. Sorot mata sang Uchiha membara dengan kemarahan sementara Uchiha tiri memudar dengan kesedihan. Sasuke sempat terkesiap melihat langit yang pudar itu.

"_Waratte ne, Aniki_…" lirih Naruto, "sekedar senyum pun tak apa…" tambahnya. Senyum sendu menghiasi wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan perasaannya. Embun mulai menggenangi kelopak matanya yang bergetar. Sepertinya, tak lama lagi embun itu akan terjatuh dengan sempurna.

"Omong kosong! Ada hal lucu apa hingga bisa membuatku tertawa? Kau yang tertabrak kereta lalu mental, begitu?" ketus Sasuke lagi, kali ini mengucapkan sesuatu yang fatal akibatnya. Ia tak menyadari kesalahannya sampai mata oniksnya melihat sebuah cahaya berkilat dari langit biru adik tirinya. Dan yang muncul dalam hatinya adalah firasat buruk.

"Kalau benar begitu… kau akan tertawa, Aniki?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar akan harapan. "Sungguh?"

Firasat buruk Sasuke semakin menjadi apalagi setelah ia melihat Naruto meletakkan kantung belanja di atas tanah. "Hei, apa yang kau pi—" dan perkataannya terhenti oleh gerakan Naruto yang berlari melompati palang kereta lalu berdiri di atas rel. Sementara itu, sirine kereta akan segera lewat semakin terdengar kencang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, DOBE! MENJAUH DARI SANA!" teriak Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kau bilang kau akan tertawa jika aku tertabrak kereta, 'kan? Tunggu saja, Sasuke! Aku akan membuatmu tertawa!" seru Naruto sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Yang ada dalam kepalanya hanya cara untuk membuat orang yang dicintainya tertawa untuknya lagi. Hanya itu. Ia tak memikirkan kematian yang akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi. Ia tak peduli.

Sirine kereta semakin kencang. Bunyi roda besi berputar pun semakin terdengar mendekat. Suara mesin kereta pun turut ambil bagian… sungguh membuat Sasuke ketakutan.

"KEMBALI KE SINI, DOBE!" perintah Sasuke.

"Tidak mau," jawab Naruto singkat sebelum memejamkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan kedatangan kereta dengan semakin jelas. Semakin jelas, semakin dekat, semakin bising, semakin tak bisa mendengar panggilan Sasuke…

_Tak apa. Setelah ini, Sasuke akan tertawa untukku lagi… tak apa-apa._

Lalu… seluruh inderanya mati rasa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Teme! Awas kau! Beraninya kabur dari detensi! Biar kubanting kau!"_

"_Heh, dasar DOBE! Yang dihukum guru 'kan kau sendiri? Siapa suruh pinjam buku mesum-nya Kakashi!"_

"_Aku nggak meminjamnya, Teme sialan! Guru itu yang menitipkannya padaku!"_

"_Sama saja!"_

"_Nggak sama ta—UUAAGH! Itte itte itte itte!"_

"_Huh, ceroboh! Pakai matamu, Dobe! Aku jadi kasihan sama meja yang kena kakimu itu."_

"_TEME! Jangan kasihan sama mejanya! Yang kesakitan itu aku tahu!"_

"_Orang bodoh memang sepatutnya merasakan sakit. Ba~ka~"_

"_BRENGSEK KAU! BIAR KUPELINTIR K-ITTEE!"_

"_Hmph—HAHAHAHAHAHA~ bahkan kau menginjak ujung celanamu sendiri lalu jatuh? Bagus sekali, Baka DOBE!"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Naruto's POV_**

"Dasaaar…"

Samar-samar aku mendengar geraman itu di telingaku meski terhalau oleh suara kereta yang lewat. Mataku masih terpejam tapi sepertinya aku tahu asal suara itu.

"apa yang kau lakukaaan…"

Lagi, sepertinya geraman yang semakin jelas itu ditujukan padaku. Dan suara itu… ya, itu kan suaranya—

"BAKA DOBE! KAU MAU MATI, HAH!"

Begitu kubuka mataku, yang kudapatkan adalah wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat—bahkan hidung kami nyaris bersentuhan. Benar rupanya. Suara itu adalah suara Sasuke. Suara yang kurindukan, entah kenapa. Suara bentakan yang tidak menyakiti hatiku… yang terasa sangat menenangkan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Dobe! Kau mau mati, hah!" Sasuke mencengkeram kerah seragamku dan menarikku mendekat dengan kasar. Sepertinya dia sangat marah. Tapi kenapa ya?

Ah, iya. Aku lupa. Aku 'kan tadi berniat membuatnya tertawa dengan—eh, tunggu! Aku masih hidup? Aku belum mati tertabrak kereta? Sial! Kalau begini aku jadi tidak bisa melihatnya tertawa! Eh, kalau mati juga tak bisa melihatnya tertawa ya? Aduh… jadi serba salah begini!

"Jangan diam saja kau!" Sasuke kembali mengguncang-guncangkanku. Mata oniksnya berkilat dengan kemarahan. Sementara aku, aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk membuatnya menunjukkan wajah tertawanya.

"_Warui ne, Aniki_…" lirihku, "tapi aku hanya ingin melihatmu tertawa lagi…" Tak sedikit pun ku alihkan pandanganku dari mata malamnya. Bahkan ketika Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping, aku terus saja melihat wajahnya. Aku ingin mengetahui reaksinya setelah kukatakan hal ini.

"Aku ingin kau tertawa padaku lagi, sekedar senyum pun tak apa," aku memulai kembali, "Aku ingin kita bertengkar seperti dulu, saling mencerca dan memaki dengan tak mau kalahnya, memanggil 'teme' dan 'dobe', adu tinju, membanting satu sama lain—apapun! Seperti dulu lagi… seperti saat kau menganggapku ada… seperti saat kau menyelamatkanku dari jurang kesepian… AKU INGIN KAU YANG DULU, TEME!"

Lepas sudah. Aku tak bisa lagi menahan perasaan yang berkecamuk bagai badai dalam hatiku ini. Aku pun tak bisa menahan jatuhnya airmataku. Embun itu mencair mengaliri pipiku dengan leluasa. Dan kalau setelah ini dia tetap tak mempedulikanku, aku benar-benar akan menghilang dari hadapannya.

Selamanya.

**_Normal POV_**

Sasuke terpaku mendengar penuturan Naruto. Sejenak, ia berpikir bahwa pemuda itu sudah gila karena menanggapi omongannya yang tak masuk akal. Memangnya siapa yang akan tertawa melihat seseorang tertabrak kereta! Kecuali sudah gila mungkin.

"Bukan begini caranya, 'kan?" Sasuke berucap lirih. Rasanya tenaganya habis setelah berhasil menarik Naruto dari rel tepat waktu lalu membentaknya. Tangannya pun perlahan melepaskan kerah sang pemuda bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh terduduk di tanah. Sehembus napas lelah keluar dari bibirnya.

Naruto pun jatuh berlutut di depannya. Airmatanya masih mengalir dengan deras seperti tidak ada niatan untuk berhenti. Hanya saja, tangisannya sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Naruto menangis dalam diam sambil terus menatap pemuda berambut _raven_ yang kini gantian menunduk dalam—menyembunyikan wajahnya dari dunia. Entah kapan ia melihat Sasuke seperti itu, sedikit rasa sesal mengetahui pemuda itu menundukkan kepala karenanya.

"Aniki… kau memang membenciku ya?" Naruto kembali berucap di sela tangis bisunya. "Setelah pernikahan Kaa-san dan Tou-san, kau mulai menjauhiku. Kupikir kau sedang ada masalah dengan sesuatu. Tapi… lama kelamaan aku sadar kalau kau benar-benar menjauhiku…" Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menghapus airmatanya, "kau tidak ingin aku menjadi keluargamu ya, Aniki?"

"Berhenti memanggilku 'aniki', Dobe!" seru Sasuke yang kembali menatap Naruto. "Aku tidak pernah mengakuimu sebagai adikku… bahkan aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi kakakmu…" jelasnya dengan suara kecil. "Tidak… bukan adik…"

Mereka terdiam, hanya suara angin berhembus yang terdengar. Kereta sudah lewat dengan sempurna, meninggalkan mereka dalam kesunyian jalan yang tidak dilalui kendaraan lainnya; jalanan setapak yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju rumah yang sayangnya terhalau oleh rel kereta. Dedaunan yang tubuh di pohon yang mengelilingi mereka berjatuhan terkena angin, menimpa warna _raven_ dan _blonde_ di bawahnya.

Naruto menatap kakak tiri yang tak mengakuinya itu dengan mata biru yang semakin menyipit. Ia sudah tahu… sudah lama ia sadar bahwa Sasuke tak menginginkannya sebagai keluarga. Sudah lama… ia hanya tak berani mendengarnya langsung. Namun, kini ia mendengarnya langsung dengan jelas. Dan seketika itu pula lah ia membulatkan tekad.

"Kalau kau tak menginginkanku, bilang saja langsung padaku…" ucapnya sangat pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Sasuke, "aku akan pergi dari keluarga Uchiha… aku akan pergi dan takkan kembali lagi."

"Eh?" Sasuke agak terkejut dengan kalimat Naruto. "Maksudmu—"

"Aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu, Sasuke," Naruto memotong kalimat kakaknya, "Kau tidak perlu merasakan marah lagi karena kehadiranku…" Ia pun tersenyum pahit setelah mengakhiri perkataannya. Kemudian, pemuda itu berdiri untuk mengambil kantung belanja yang tadi ditinggalkannya.

"_Gomen, Aniki_…"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto mulai berjalan meninggalkan pemuda yang disayanginya itu. Namun, tidak sampai lima langkah ia berjalan, Sasuke menariknya kembali—cukup kuat sehingga mengakibatkan dirinya terjatuh menabrak tubuh sang kakak. Kantung belanja yang dibawanya pun tak sengaja terlempar, dan sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa telur di dalamnya pecah. Ah, Kushina bisa marah nanti.

"Kau mau ke mana?" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto yang terjatuh di atasnya. Kedua tangannya menahan tubuh Naruto agar tak pergi darinya.

"A-aniki! Apa yang ka—"

"Aku tanya, kau mau ke mana? Kau berniat meninggalkanku?" bisik Sasuke lagi—membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi sang adik, "Kau ingin meninggalkanku sendiri, Naruto?" kali ini ia menambahkan sebuah kecupan di pipi bergaris itu.

Dan Naruto terdiam. Mata birunya membelalak lebar saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke baru saja menciumnya. Wajahnya bertambah merah dengan uap panas keluar dari sela telinganya. Terkejut. Terpaku. Otaknya belum menangkap maksud dari perbuatan sang kakak. Yang pasti, Sasuke baru saja menciumnya di pipi, dan itu membuatnya berdebar-debar.

"Kau belum mendengar alasanku yang sesungguhnya 'kan, Dobe? Sekarang dengarkan baik-baik sebelum kau memutuskan pergi," ucap Sasuke memulai kalimatnya, "pertama kali aniki bilang bahwa tou-san akan menikah, aku tak begitu setuju. Aku tak ingin punya ibu yang bukan kandung, dan aku tidak terbiasa dengan wanita dewasa di rumah. Namun, begitu melihat wajah tou-san yang begitu bahagia, juga kaa-san yang ternyata baik, aku jadi berpikiran sebaliknya. Setelah itu, aku mendengar bahwa kaa-san adalah ibu kandungmu, dan tak lama lagi kau akan menjadi adikku. Itulah yang tak ku inginkan," usai Sasuke.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, "Kalau begitu lebih baik aku—"

"Dengar dulu, Dobe!" potong Sasuke cepat. "Aku tak ingin menjadi kakakmu karena aku menginginkanmu lebih dari itu!"

"Eh? Apa itu… maksudnya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Perlahan, Sasuke memindahkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Naruto. Ditatapnya lekat _sapphire_ di hadapannya sebelum meraih dagu sang pemuda dan menariknya untuk lebih mendekat. Selangkah kemudian, ia memagut bibir kemerahan yang menggoda milik sang adik.

Terkejutkah Naruto? Sangat. Ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa Sasuke akan menciumnya. Ditambah lagi, pemuda itu merasakan indera pengecap sang kakak menjilati bibirnya—meminta dibukakan pintu masuk. Dan ia tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa kecuali memenuhi permintaan itu. Di saat lidah hangat itu bersentuhan dengan miliknya, Naruto tak membuang waktu untuk beradu dansa dengannya. Basah. Lumat, namun lembut di saat yang bersamaan… membuatnya sedikit pusing oleh sensasi yang ditimbulkan. Sayangnya, kebutuhan akan oksigen memang tak terelakkan. Ia pun melepas ciuman dari Sasuke dan mengambil napas untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

Untuk sekian kalinya, oniks bertatapan dengan safir dalam kesunyian yang kali ini tidak menyakitkan. Dapat terlihat pantulan wajah mereka yang memerah, membuat keduanya merasa canggung. Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Sasuke segera menyentuh wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya untuk menciumnya sekali lagi. Dan Naruto tak ambil waktu lagi untuk membalas kecupan yang diterimanya. Mereka kembali bergulat dengan lidah lawannya seakan tak menyisakan ruang untuk bernapas. Terus dan terus bergulat hingga puas… hingga perasaan mereka tersampaikan.

Tidak perlu kata-kata untuk menyampaikan perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Tak butuh kata-kata untuk menunjukkan betapa mereka saling mencintai. Tak ada kata-kata yang harus mereka utarakan agar saling mengerti. Hanya perlu merasakan. Hanya butuh pengertian dalam kesunyian yang menghangatkan. Kasih sayang yang mereka miliki sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mewakili apa yang sebenarnya ingin mereka ungkapkan sejak dulu.

Ya. Sasuke dan Naruto tahu bahwa mereka ada untuk satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**_OMAKE_**

"Akhirnya kalian jadian juga… lamban sekali."

"Apa boleh buat, Gaara. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku…"

"Apapun. Jadi, kau sedang menunggunya?"

"Ya, Sasuke bilang hari ini dia mau menjemputku. Sudah lama juga kami tidak pulang bersama-sama… aku senang."

"Dijemput pakai mobil atau motor?"

"Hehe~ bukan keduanya kok!"

"Oi."

"Ah, sudah datang! Duluan ya, Gaara!"

"Iya. Selamat bersenang-senang."

Gaara melihat kedua pemuda itu berjalan kaki, tanpa kendaraan apapun. Padahal mereka adalah Uchiha, sebuah motor ataupun mobil tidak jadi masalah, 'kan? Namun, begitu melihat sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka, pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum simpul sambil menghela napas.

_Rupanya mereka ingin menunjukkan pada dunia akan kasih sayang di antara mereka. Seperti orang bodoh saja._

Pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil milik kekasihnya yang sebenarnya sudah menunggu sejak tadi; meninggalkan memori kedua pemuda yang menautkan jari-jemari mereka menjadi satu lalu berjalan menyusuri dunia mereka sendiri.

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-FIN-.-.-.-.-**

_Warui ne, Aniki_: Maaf ya, Aniki.

_Waratte ne, Aniki!_: Tertawalah, Aniki!

_Aniki:_ Kakak laki-laki

_Itte itte itte_: Adududuh! (kesakitan)

.

Kepanjangan kah fic ini? Menggantung kah fic ini? Yah, Kyou tau kok. Maklum, baru selesai jam setengah 3 hari ini. Kyou bikinnya bener2 ngebut, jadi _gomen_ untuk _typo(s)_ dan ke-OOC-an tokoh-tokohnya. Kyou sudah ada rencana untuk bikin sekuelnya, tapi nanti buat tanggal 23 Juli. Tau hari apa itu? Yep, ultahnya Uchiha Sasuke. Tunggu aja ya sekuelnya~

_Still mind giving me reviews? As usual, don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

_**Happy SasuNaru Day~**_

_All Hail SasuNaru, Long Live NaruSasu._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
